space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Space Fleet Space-Log Episode 21
Episode 21 - Back in the Sadlle, So to Speak Spacedate: 4257.091.11.24 Upon the Boreas' arrival in the Laak System, Admiral Bar-Ack called the crew together for a Briefing. He reminded them of the importance of their Mission to reach the Central Systems and rid the Primary Com-Node of the Ultron Virus, and of the challenges that they would face on their Journey, (starting with the fact that they were low on Ionic Deuterium after using Master Chief Scotty's Quantum Hyper-Disk to download a Clean Copy of the Ultranet to the Sol System Tachyon Com Node). He further outlined the immediate task, which is to run the Anti-Virus on the Laak System Far Com-Node, then re-boot it and connect it to the Ultranet 2.0. As this type of maneuver has proven dangerous in the past, obviously it will be up to the Marines to carry it out. Spacedate: 4257.091.11.42 While Sgt Johnson and Anya remained aboard the Boreas to act as Space-Fleet Liaison and Control, the rest of the Delta Squad Marines geared-up and embarked on the Shuttle. First R'ay-Maan had to squeeze his Heavy Construct through the medium sized Hatch, then he had to leave it in the Passenger Cabin so he could Pilot, (since the Squad had had their Red-Shirt Privileges revoked Last Season due to their terrible RRR - Red Shirt Retention Ratio). With Braxx's assistance however, they pulled off a text-book launch and transit over to the Com-Node, making it look easy. Spacedate: 4257.091.11.48 With R'ays Construct unable to fit in the Shuttle's airlock, they had to evacuate the atmosphere from the Passenger Cabin and override the doors to disembark at the center of the giant Communications Relay Station and move out onto the massive Solar Panel Wing. Proceeding along what was perceived as a set of 'Rails' running along the spine of the wing, the Squad moved up cautiously towards the objective. Sure enough, halfway there, a number of Advanced Ultra-Borg Mynocks crawled up through the gaps between the panels and flew up to swoop in and attack! Spacedate: 4257.091.11.50 Ready for Trouble, Delta Squad deployed for Combat, with R'ay dropping his Construct into 'Turret-Mode", and Zorff and Braxx taking Cover behind it. Sprout remained out in the open, daring the Mynocks to attack. With their Wings flapping both languidly and infuriatingly through the Vacuum, they soon swooped in with their patented Paired Simultaneous Scything Claw attack, (now with Puny-Twirly Claws!). Ray's towering AC stood him in good stead, and soon he was blasting back with his Lighting Shocker. The first round of strikes went well for the whole Squad as the Mynocks seemed a bit lethargic, and failed to Defend, but after that they perked up quite a bit and made for difficult targets. Sprout was enjoying the effects of his new Repulsive Ability that constantly knocked his opponents back a Hex, and unleashed his Martial Arts Flurries with abandon. Zorf had less luck, with one of the En-Borgenated beasts latching on to his Helm with both claws and refusing to let go! He fought back vociferously though, and eventually pried his assailant free, then, still holding it, applied double digits of burn. Braxxz blasted off bursts from his Pistol, hitting repeatedly, but got in a bad rut of rolling just lower on his Defend than the opposing Strike, and took significant Damage. By the end of the night R'ay had just finished off the first Mynock, and all of the rest of them had seen their Hide blasted off and were taking damage on their Temporary DC. Episode 21 Epilogue Back in the Saddle indeed! Only erased the Character Tokens a couple or three times, new Build of Map_Tool seems stable, what could go wrong? I guess we'll see over the course of Season 2. Back to Space-Log Category:Space Fleet